Black mail
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: This is now going to become an actual story now. Larxene and Zexion collect the most embarrassing moments of the Organization on tape! Find out whose doing what!
1. Fruit Salad Axel, Demyx and Roxas

**DISCLAIMER; I DO ****NOT**** OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE WIGGLES OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAPPENS TO OCCUR IN MY STORY. EXCEPT THE IDEA THOUGH. JUST IN CASE THE STORY GETS CONFUSING I BOLDED DEMYX'S AND ROXAS' PARTS **

Just another day in the Kitchen that Never was. Axel, Demyx and the little cry baby Roxas were gathered in the kitchen wearing white aprons and big puffy chef hats on their heads.

"Ok, get a large bowl." Axel said as he gestured his hand while reading off a small list on a piece of paper that he had in his hand. Demyx reached into a high dark ebony colored cupboard and opened it and retrieved a large plastic white bowl and set it on the counter.

"Check!" He remarked excitedly.

"Ok."Axel said. "Next get some fruit in the fridge." Roxas quickly turned around and opened the white refrigerator and rummaged through the drawers and retrieved random clear plastic bags of fruit.

"Check!" Roxas announced.

"Alright now we-"Axel began.

"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!  
Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!  
Fruit Salad, Yummy Yu- "Demyx interrupted as he sang the fruit salad song from the Wiggles. (A program he watched on Saturday mornings)

"Demyx! Knock it off!" Axel shouted as he cut off Demyx.

"Hey! Why don't we sing while we make the fruit salad?" Roxas suggested happily as he raised a finger in the air excitedly.

"Yeah! Why don't we?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, alright." The pyro-maniac said with a sigh, "I guess it can't hurt…"

"Yay!" Exclaimed the key blade wielder and the sitar wielder in unison.

"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!  
Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!  
Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy!" The three sang together with big smiles.

"Yummy Yummy  
Yummy Yummy  
Fruit Salad!" Roxas sang a solo loudly getting higher with each word he sang.

"Let's make some fruit salad today-" Axel began to sang and followed by Roxas and Demyx with a,

"**Uh huh uh."**

"It's fun to do it the healthy way."

"**Uh huh uh."  
**

"Take all the fruit that you want to eat  
It's gonna be a fruit salad treat!"

"Peel your bananas!" Axel started as he took out some bananas and peeled them.

"The second step;" Roxas and Demyx sang together.

"Toss in some some grapes!" Axel sang again as he plucked grapes off the stems and tossed them into the bowl.

"**The third step;"  
**

"Chop up some apples, Chop up some melons! And put them on your plate!" Axel sang happily as he bagn chopping up said ingredients with a small knife.

"Now we've made it, It's time to eat it!"

"**Uh huh uh."**  
"It tastes so good that you just can't beat it!"

"**Uh huh uh."**

"Give everyone a plate and a spoon;  
we'll all be eating it very soon!" Then Axel grabbed out some plates in a nearby cupboard while Demyx pulled out some spoons in the silverware drawer. The pyro distributed the portions of the salad onto the three plates. Just then without the trio noticing Larxene and Zexion strolled into the kitchen and saw the scene before them. Demyx and Roxas were dancing in circles, Axel was using the spoon as a microphone and was singing. The two looked at each other with wide eyes and began to chuckle silently.

**"The first step;"**

"Eat up the banana." The three began to eat the whole bananas from the bowl.

"**The second step;"**

"Eat up some grapes!" The trio began to devour the said fruit.

"**The third step;"**

"Eat up some apples,  
Eat the melons,  
Now there's nothing on your plate!" Just as the lyrics were sung, there was in fact nothing left on any of their plates. Zexion and Larxene continued to chuckle in the doorway.

"Now we've had our fruit salad today!"

"**Uh huh uh."  
**

"It's time to put the scraps away!"

"**Uh huh uh."**

"Wash the bowls and wash the spoon,  
let's do it all again real soon!" Demyx grabbed everyone's plate and tossed them into the sink and turned on the water, adding some dish soap.

"Fruit salad, Yummy yummy!  
Fruit salad, Yummy yummy!  
Fruit salad, Yummy yummy!" The trio sang together, Demyx was singing while scrubbing the dishes with a cloth while Roxas and Axel were dancing around.

"Yummy yummy yummy yummy  
Fruit salad!" Roxas solo sang in the same tone he had done before.

"I can't believe were getting this on tape!" Whispered Larxene excitedly.

"I know, this is going to make excellent black mail." Zexion replied with a video camera in hand as he taped the whole scene.

"Fruit salad, Yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy!" Finally the trio ended their song and Zexion and Larxene couldn't hold in their laughter any longer. The two burst out laughing very loudly. The musical trio immediately turned their heads to see the Nymph and the Schemer laughing their heads off.

"You guys…" Larxene began but was laughing too hard to finish.

"How long were you there for?" Axel asked cautiously with his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. Neither of the two could answer them. Demyx, Roxas and the pyro turned their heads to look at each other and nodded their heads in agreement as if they were thinking the same thing. The three snuck out of the kitchen without Zexion or Larxene noticing because of their laughing attack.

"Guys?" Demyx asked suddenly as they reached the hallway the lead into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Roxas replied with question.

"Let's never make fruit salad again." Demyx stated.

"Agreed."

**END; I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Hot potato Xigbar and Xaldin

_**Disclaimer; I do NOT own the Wiggles or Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to its rightful owners. Which doesn't involve me.**_

* * *

_CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP_

"There we go…" Mumbled Xaldin as he had just chopped up some cucumbers and was putting them into a large bowl for a salad.

Tonight, Xaldin was cooking dinner for the entire Organization. He chose to make Spaghetti, Potatoes and a salad. Next, he went over to the oven where a large pot was on the burner boiling some potatoes, the steam rose from the pot brushing up against his face.

"Hmm… Hot potatoes…" He thought. Then he started to hum a tune preferably the tune of 'Hot potato' from Demyx's favorite Saturday afternoon program called 'The Wiggles.' Everyone has had at least seen that show once or twice and the songs did tend to get stuck in everyone's heads.

SQUUEAK. SLAM.

Xigbar has just walked into the kitchen and noticed Xaldin humming a tune. He walked over and leaned against a counter close to the oven where Xaldin was standing.

"I know what your humming there Xaldin." He said quietly as he rested an elbow on the counter space.

"Huh? What?" Xaldin quickly replied as he glanced at Xigbar.

"You're humming that Hot Potato song or whatever it's called from that show Demyx watches, aren't you?"

"No." Xaldin replied quickly and quietly.

Xigbar chuckled then replied,

"That's all right, I'll let you in on a little secret of mine."

"And that is?"

"That happens to be one of my favorite songs."

Now it was Xaldin's turn to chuckle.

"Hot potato, hot potato, potato, potato, potato!" Xigbar began to sing quietly as he nudged Xaldin's arm. Xaldin just replied with a 'Hmph' and side stepped away from Xigbar.

"Oh come on you old coot! Nobody's around!"

Xaldin gave a long sigh then said quietly,

"All right Xigbar, just this once."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Hot Potato, Hot Potato...  
Hot Potato, Hot Potato..." Xigbar, just for the sake of it plopped a hand into the boiling water quickly, and grabbed a hot potato. He began tossing it into each hand as if he were juggling from the hotness of the vegetable. Xaldin rolled his eyes at the stupidity of Xigbar and just continued mumbling the lyrics.  
"Hot Potato, Hot Potato...  
Potato  
Potato, Potato, Potato."

* * *

**_IN THE HALL OUTSIDE THE KITCHEN..._**

"What the?" A confused Larxene asked herself as she heard the singing voices from the kitchen. She pressed her ear against the door and listened.

* * *

Xigbar had tossed the potato back into the pot and then went to the fridge and rummaged through it.

"Um Xigbar, what are you doing?" Xaldin asked.

"Going with the flow! Just watch!" Was his simple reply, still leaving Xaldin confused. He pulled out a container and slammed the fridge door closed, shaking the things inside. He set the container on the counter and opened the lid.

Spaghetti.

"My left over's from last week, what a coincidence, right?"

"Uh right."

"Well, keep on singing then!"

"Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti...  
Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti...  
Cold Spaghetti, Cold Spaghetti...  
Spaghetti...  
Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Spaghetti." Xaldin was beginning to sing louder, but still not louder than Xigbar.

* * *

Now there were two ears pressed against the door.

"See? Isn't that great?" Larxene asked the Cloaked Schemer who was now standing beside her, listening.

"It's sure great enough to be used as blackmail." He replied as he reached into his pocket.

"Great idea! We'll get them like we did Demyx, Roxas and Axel!"

He pulled out a small camera and opened the kitchen door slightly and stuck the lense in the crack of the door, getting a perfect view of the two.

* * *

"Now time for my favorite part!" Xigbar announced as he grabbed a black plastic spoon from a nearby drawer, perfect for a microphone.

"Whooo, wiggy wiggy wiggy wiggy  
Whooo, wiggy wiggy wiggy wiggy!" Xigbar sang.

"Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that, food." Xaldin sang in his low voice. Then they sang again.

"Whooo, wiggy wiggy wiggy wiggy,  
Whooo, wiggy wiggy wiggy wiggy!"

"Gimme that, gimme that, food."

* * *

All Larxene could do is laugh, but Zexion had to keep shushing her every two seconds.

"It's [Laugh] So… [Laugh] Hilarious! [Laugh]" Larxene exclaimed as she held her sides in laughter.

"Shh! Will you be quiet Larxene? I'm trying to get good footage here." He whispered.

* * *

Xigbar then grabbed a few bananas from the fruit bowl that was set on the counter top and began squeezing them with his bare hands. They were now smooshed and banana goo was now on the floor.

"Why did you do that Xigbar? Now clean it up!" Xaldin asked angrily, pointing to the mess.

"It's part of the song amigo, just chillax." Said Xigbar,"Now just finish the song!"

"Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana...  
Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana...  
Mashed Banana, Mashed Banana...  
Banana…  
Banana, Banana, Banana."

"That's not mashing a banana! That's smooshing a banana, THIS is how you mash it!." Xaldin replied proudly as he grabbed one of the bananas Xigbar was holding and set it on the counter top. He lifted his hand in the air and karate chopped the banana in half.

"No Xaldin, that's CHOPPING a banana, I was the one mashing it."

"No, I was." Xaldin argued.

Xigbar then raised a fist into the air and slammed it on the banana, making it all smooshed and flat.

"THIS is mashing it. Anyway, get back to the song!"

"Whooo, wiggy wiggy wiggy wiggy,  
Whooo, wiggy wiggy wiggy wiggy!" Xigbar sang loudly

"Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that, food." Xaldin sang in his deep voice of his. They sang that part again once more,

'Whooo, wiggy wiggy wiggy wiggy  
Whooo, wiggy wiggy wiggy wiggy!"

"Gimme that, gimme that, food."

* * *

"I'm going to make Xaldin do all my missions for me." Larxene whispered.

"Xaldin? I think Xigbar would be the best choice, since he seems to slack on his missions." Zexion replied in a whisper.

* * *

Xigbar again, reached into the pot and grabbed another potato and sang with Xaldin.

"Hot Potato, Hot Potato...  
Hot Potato, Hot Potato...  
Hot Potato, Hot Potato...  
Potato…  
Potato, Potato, Potato." Xigbar quickly threw the potato back into the pot and ran across the kitchen floor and slid across it on his knees. He then raised his hands in the air and exclaimed,

"WHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The Schemer and the Nymph were now on their backs laughing at what just happened. Zexion stuck the camera back into his pocket (After shutting it off of course) and slowly sat up.

"This is brilliant!" He exclaimed.

"Wow Zexy, you should hang out with us younger members then those old coots more often." Larxene mentioned as she quickly sat up.

"Oh look, dinner's just about done." Xaldin stated as he shut the burners off with a click of a knob.

"Well, I suppose I'll be on my way to the dining hall then." Xigbar said as he patted his stomach and walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" Xigbar asked as he saw Zexion and Larxene just sitting there on the floor.

"Um, nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"Don't answer my question with a question kiddo. Now tell me what exactly you were doing."

"Oh! Zexy and I found this extremely rare and unique bug on the floor, and we were going to show Vexen, but it crawled inside the kitchen of course, and everyone knows not to disturb Xaldin when he's cooking, right?" Larxene lied easily with a faint smile.

"Oh, well se ya kiddo's." Xigbar walked off, falling for it,

"Man, is he dumb." Larxene stated as she stood up.

"Tell me something that I don't know." Zexion replied as he began to stand up.

Xaldin began to scoop out the potatoes he had mashed after Xigbar had left and was humming the tune again.

"Darn you Xigbar, now I can't get it out again!"

* * *

**END; Thanks for reading! **


	3. Mistakes Luxord and Demyx

**Disclaimer; I own** NOTHING** 'nuff said.**

* * *

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _**_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Larxene was prowling the halls bored out of her mind,

"Got anything?" Larxene whispered to a black square shaped watch on her wrist. Yes, she was talking to her watch but for a good reason.

You see, after all the black mail footage Zexion and Larxene were getting, the Schemer decided (with Vexen's help) to make communicative watches so when one of the two found something worthy of blackmail they could both get to the scene and start filming. They could also talk to each other through the watch like awesome spies.

"Nothing yet." Zexion replied in a muffled tone since talking through a watch can't make your voice sound crystal clear.

Larxene rolled her eyes with a sigh. What was there to do anyway? A day off… maybe train? She shrugged and just continued walking. And that's when she heard very odd noises coming from behind a door marked '_X Luxord Gambler of Fate'._ What was he up to now? Probably playing some poker with Xigbar or something. Since she wasn't really doing anything she pressed her ear against his door.

Faint muffled sounds that sounded like happy cheery music were heard followed by some female voice. It sounded as if the voice was saying, "Grab your backpack, let's go!" Larxene backed away from the door, could it be? Nah Luxord wouldn't watch- wait, maybe he would! Oh no! Luxord's watching Dora the explorer!

A small gasp escaped her mouth. She lifted the watch to her lips as she held down a small button and whispered,

"Hey Wuffikins I've discovered something great! Meet me outside of Luxord's room!"

"All right I'll- wait, did you just call me Wuffikins?"

"Uh yeah, what about it Wuffikins?"

"Don't call me that again. My name is-"

"Shh! We can't let anyone know who we are! What if someone hears us?"

"Well if they did I'm sure they can recognize or voices."

"Zexy, you're such a party pooper."

"Whatever, I'll be right there and DON'T call me that ridiculous name ever again!"

And with that she released the button which enabled her to talk into the watch and slid her sleeve over the device, covering it up.

Within seconds a flash of a dark corridor appeared and none other than Zexion stepped out. With a flick of his wrist the portal disappeared.

"All right Larxene, what's going on this time?" He asked. She quickly shushed him and pressed her ear against the door. He gave her a confused expression before doing the same. She gave a soft chuckle before whispering,

"He's watching Dora the Explorer!"

"How do you know that? I'm assuming you've watched it before?"

"Shut up! I haven't! It's just that- you know what? Never mind! Were supposed to be black mailing here!"

"Larxene, we can't sneak in there and video tape him without him seeing us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know! But we got to get him somehow…"

"This is pointless, make sure when you call me over, that you already have a plan formulated so were not wasting further time."

Larxene stuck her tongue out at the Schemer; she hated it when he was right. He just simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I don't want to waste anymore time here, so if you're done, I'd like to get going."

"Whate-"

"AHHHHH!"

Zexion and Larxene spun around quickly to see a terrified Demyx running down the hall with his arms in the air. He looked like he just saw ghost or something. Larxene just laughed. She loved seeing others miserable.

"What's his problem?" Zexion asked.

"Eh he's probably watching that Scooby Doo show or something…"

"What of it?"

"Well there's this Dracula guy on there that creeps the heck out of him, it's quite funny and-" Larxene suddenly stopped talking and an evil grin was now stretching across her face.

"Um Larxene?"

"I've got an idea…"

"And..?"

"And it will scare the pants off of Demyx. I say we scare him tonight with Dracula."

"One, that's a prank not blackmail, and two, how are we going to scare him using Dracula?" Zexion stated as he counted the steps one and two on his fingers.

"ONE, I really don't care and TWO, You'll just have to follow my lead." She replied imitating his voice and actions using the words 'one' and 'two'.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "All right, but if we get caught I'm blaming you."

"Aw don't be such a party pooper Zexy! Besides, neither of us will get caught because I'm the one leading it!"

"Whatever you say…" And with that Zexion began to take a few steps to walk away when Larxene placed a hand on his shoulder and he halted.

"Oh and meet me on the roof above Demyx's window tonight at ten…If you're not there…" She began to chuckle. "I'll slit your throat in your sleep!" She removed her hand roughly and walked off in the opposite direction he was headed.

**_-~::_About 8 long waited, epic, dramatic and- You know what? How about we just say 8 hours later, okay?::_~-_**

It was pitch black outside the Castle that Never Was especially since the Castle is mostly made out of white and light grey it would take a while for the Schemers and the Nymph's eyes to adjust the dramatic change of light to dark.

The two were seated on the roof above Demyx's window like they planned. Not a sound stirred into the night.

"Oh, I can't wait to see his face!" Larxene whispered in excitement. In her hands was a long thick rope that dangled a few feet below attached to a fairly large sheet of cardboard cut out to fit the image of Dracula, Demyx's worst night mare.

"But how are we supposed to get this on tape?" Zexion asked not that enthused about the whole prank thing.

"Who cares? I just want to do this. Hey, maybe while I'm doing this you can wait in the hall for Demyx to come running out of his room screaming like a three year old and get him on tape!"

"What's the point? It's not considered black mail if everyone sees him and hears him running about the halls."

Larxene just rolled his eyes followed by a short sigh.

"Just do it all right? Sheesh."

"Whatever you say Larxene…" And with that he summoned a dark corridor and within seconds vanished as soon as he stepped through.

"Oh come on Demyx just notice to darn thing…" Larxene whispered through gritted teeth. She began swinging the cardboard Dracula side to side viciously. Who would not notice this?

* * *

"Larxene makes absolutely no sense at all…" Zexion muttered only to himself as he leaned against a wall not too far from Demyx's door. He crossed his arms over his chest and drummed his fingers on his arm hastily.

* * *

Larxene began to grow very impatient. She was never really one to wait for long. Next she tried swinging it in the complete opposite direction. The cardboard Dracula was now swinging back and forth, banging against the glass of the window.

"Come on Demyx!"

* * *

The melodious Nocturne was fast asleep in his comfortable bed cuddling with his favorite soft teddy bear name Mr. Cuddlekinz. He snored really loud followed by some frequent leg movements. Demyx was always known to be a heavy sleeper no matter what. He could sleep through thunderstorms, tornadoes, Gummy bear attacks from other planets with giant space ships and even Vexen's creepy laughter from his lab.

* * *

Larxene gave up; she gathered the cardboard Dracula and lifted her watch to her mouth while holding down a small button for her voice to reach into the watch and said,

"Demyx still hasn't noticed yet! I haven't heard one peep of screaming come from him!"

"Larxene…" Zexion began. "Do you remember the incident that happened last week?"

"Which one? Are you talking about the one when Xemnas attempted to make a cherry pie, or the one when we found a pink frilly dress in Axel's closet? Come on there's a TON of incidents that happen here."

"Neither, remember the one when Lexeaus threw a temper tantrum because his stuffed bear was in the washer by mistake and he couldn't sleep?"

"Oh, that one. We SO should have gotten that on tape! And when Xaldin took the laundry out, the bear was ruined! HA that was hilarious!" Larxene replied with soft chuckles.

"He was screaming the entire night; the only one who got plenty of rest was Demyx."

"And what does THAT have to do with the Dracula prank?"

"Larxene, Demyx is a very heavy sleeper. Nothing can wake him up." The Schemer replied simply.

Larxene let out a sigh of anger.

"You mean I did this for nothing?!"

"Well, yes but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Larxene I-"

"You made me waste precious time! I could probably be doing very important things right now, you know that right?"

"Larxene-"

"Don't Larxene me! I'm going to punch your face in!"

"I have a plan!"

"I- wait, what?"

"I have a plan."

"What is it now?"

"Since Demyx is a heavy sleeper, we could sneak into his room and look around for black mail objects."

"Good idea… But next time tell me the important things BEFORE we get into them, or I'll murder you in your sleep."

"All right I'll TRY to keep that in mind. Well I'll meet you at Demyx's door."

"You better, all right Wuffikins see ya there." And with that she released the button and summoned a dark corridor. What kind of name is Wuffikins anyway? But she still had that cardboard Dracula…

"Eh what do I need this for?" She carelessly tossed it behind her and down it went.

* * *

**AT DEMYX'S DOOR**

"It's show time Wuffikins, get your camera and start filming." Larxene demanded in a whisper. Zexion reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out his small camera.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He asked with much annoyance.

"You told me nothing important about it, now come on." She snapped and grabbed the silver door knob and turned it slowly. The door squeaked open silently and the two sneaked in.

Larxene let out a snort in amusement when she walked up to Demyx. Zexion gave a confused look then stood beside her, following her gaze onto Demyx.

The sitarist was only wearing light blue shorts with a matching tank top that read in fancy cursive gold lettering,

"Follow your dreams." Followed by a picture of Cinderella in her fancy blue gown stretching her arm out. On Demyx's head was placed a small plastic golden crown. Cuddled in his arms was his favorite teddy bear.

Zexion turned on his camera and with a FLASH he took a picture.

"Turn that off you'll wake him!" Larxene whispered.

"He's a heavy sleeper, remember?"

"Anyway, THIS is perfect! Take a few more and we can leave." Larxene demanded in a whisper excitedly as her eyes scanned his room. Man did this guy like the color blue.

With a few more flashes from his camera Zexion placed it back into his deep cloak pocket and the two exited the room.

"I wonder if he has anything else princess-y." Larxene pondered out loud.

* * *

**END; thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Back Stabbing Zexion

**DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTLEY OWN NOTHING IN THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER OR STORY, GOT IT MEMORIZED?**

* * *

After completing a some-what easy mission by herself, the Savage Nymph was searching the many corridors in the Castle that Never was as usual. She had only herself to video tape footage this time since Zexion had an important meeting with the Superior along with a few others, and everyone knows how long those take. Even she couldn't stand them. The only thing that actually made those interesting was when Demyx would fall asleep and Xemnas would scream at him to wake up and rant on about how 'You're not showing respect to Kingdom hearts!' Or 'May kingdom Hearts punish you!' It can actually get pretty amusing, especially when Demyx mutters things like, 'Watch out share bear for the evil gummy bears!' In his sleep.

She slowly passed by the many doors on the left and right sides of a narrow hallway she was in, listening to see if she heard anything unusual. Her lonely footsteps on the cold tiled floor echoed with each step.

"Hmm…Since Zexion isn't here… Maybe I should see if he's hiding anything…" She thought to herself as she passed by his room labeled,' VI ZEXION CLOAKED SCHEMER'. She always wondered why he wouldn't allow anyone his room. He was always in it as if guarding something. The corners of her lips curved into an evil smirk as she thought of the many possibilities that could be beyond his door.

She jerked her head over her right shoulder to see if anyone was behind her. No one in sight. She took a quick glance ahead of her to see, nothing. With a now evil grin on her face she grabbed the white doorknob to his door and turned it to the right. The knob halted in place.

_Darn, he locked it. _Knowing that it was still locked she, just for the sake of it, tried again. Her grip on the knob tightened then loosened up and finally let go. She gritted her teeth in aggravation and with a flick of her wrist, opened a dark corridor.

After stepping through she was now in the Cloaked Schemers room which if he found out, would probably kill her for even touching his door knob. She scanned his room with her eyes from the white walls, to the white floor to even the white ceiling to see if anything was in plain sight.

_Ugh, I hate these rooms! Doesn't Xemnas have any taste in colors? _She took a few steps in and quietly closed the door without letting out a squeak. _Ok there's gotta be something worthy of blackmail in here…_ And as if on cue the sound of a spring bouncing came which startled her. She was now quickly searching and slowly walking towards the part of his room where she thought she heard it. She was at his bedside.

_There's nothing here except for his stupid alarm clock…Alarm clock? That must be it!_ Excited, she picked up the rectangular black box and searched every outside inch of it. Nothing. With an annoyed expression she was now shaking the box as if it was a Christmas present, wondering what its contents are. Still nothing.

This was pointless, maybe she heard wrong? Maybe it was something else, or is she hearing things?

She dropped the clock back on his white nightstand carelessly and walked toward his closet hoping to find anything. _Well, whatever that noise was I wanna find something before he comes back._ She reached out her hand to grab the curved handle to slide it open and froze when the booming of loud lyrics began to be sung,

'_I'm bringing sexy back them other boys don't know how to act…'_

She quickly turned around and found she was now staring back at his alarm clock. The lyrics of 'Sexy Back' were being sung by Justin Timberlake. She was now running back to his bedside. Again, she picked up the alarm clock. The song was clearly coming from this and the time '11; 00' was blinking repeatedly.

_Who gets up at 11;00 AM? _She was now frantically searching for an off switch and found none, there was buttons for everything else it seemed, since it had at least 50 tiny red buttons on it. She gave up and set it back down.

_Wait…This is perfect! _She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a small, shiny black camera and turned it on.

_But first I need proof that this is Zexion's room…_ She turned it on video mode and it was now filming. She moved the camera around his room to get his entire room on tape and even the imprint on the inside of his door, 'VI ZEXION CLOAKED SCHEMER' who knew why it was imprinted on both sides but it worked! She then turned the camera toward the clock and as if on cue the song started to replay itself.

This day couldn't be better for Larxene, but when Zexion finds out, she's in big trouble.

* * *

**Yeah,yeah,yeah its a short chapter. Thanks to all who have viewed, reviewed, followed, favorited and put me on their alerts! You know who you are! If you have ANY ideas, PLEASE let me know! :)**


End file.
